


Extra Credit

by d_reamy1



Category: Original Work, Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Caught, F/M, Student/Teacher, Taboo, Threesome, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_reamy1/pseuds/d_reamy1
Summary: New transfer student at a private school has to figure out a way to improve her marks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting

'Oh, fuck.' 

Another shitty grade. I stared down at my test, basking in the glory that was 56%. 

“At least you passed,” the voice beside me offered.

I glared over at the person beside me. “Fuck off, Taylor,” I muttered. “What did you get? 100%?” I said with a hint of jealousy. Looking slightly guilty, he raised his paper to reveal 90%. Close enough. 

“Just go talk to Mr Jones,” Taylor suggested. “He’s super nice, I’m sure he’ll let you make it up somehow.”

I glanced over at my teacher who was still in the process of handing back tests. What do I have to lose, I thought, I can’t get any worse of a grade. 

I waited a few minutes until after the last bell rang. I didn’t want to draw attention to myself. Look, the new girl is failing, I could hear the imaginary mockery of my fellow students as they watched my walk of shame to the classroom. At least now there was only a few remaining students scattered sporadically around the school.

'Hi, Mr Jones,' I recited in my head as I walked down the hall. 'I’m really sorry to ask this, but I was wondering if I could do something for extra credit? I’ve only been here for a few weeks and I’m still adjusting, with my parents having just split up I’m adjusting to that as well. I don’t have any friends here and still in the process of moving out, there’s just a lot going on right now. Private school sucks, this is all new, please cut me some slack. My parents will kill me if I keep getting bad grades.' I decided to omit the last part out. 

I reached the end of the hallway where Mr Jones’ class was. Tugging my skirt down, I took a breath and knocked, waited for a second before opening the door hesitantly.

“Hi,” I said stupidly, standing in the doorway. Mr Jones looked up from his desk from where he was marking and waved me in. Stepping inside, I closed the door softly. 

“How can I help you Sophia?” Although he sounded pleasant enough, I swore there was a hint of annoyance. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” I became automatically. I took a breath and began my prepared script, “I was wondering if I could do something for extra credit ….” I trailed off, “To raise my mark,” I concluded. I couldn’t finish the rest of my script. I didn’t even bother with my backup script, which included the usual I’m usually a good student! Please give me another chance. 

I watched as Mr Jones put down his pen, and leaned back in his chair. He ran his fingers through his hair, not breaking his gaze with me.

“I don’t really offer extra credit,” he said with a slight frown, “And I’m afraid if I started to now, especially with you, it would seem as if I was playing favourites, or giving you an unfair advantage seeing as you are new. I can’t risk that,” he said apologetically, glancing down at his unfinished stack of graded papers. 

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, feel the anxiety rising within me. I felt stupid, just standing there in front of him. Mr Jones must have senses that too, because he picked up the marked stack of papers and started shuffling them into a neat pile.

“Please?” I managed to squeak out, “No one would have to know.” A couple sheets of paper escaped the pile and I bent down to pick them up. I handed them to Mr Jones, whose hand touched my wrist instead of the papers. 

“Come here,” he instructed, motioning behind his desk. I hesitated, a little confused and feeling a bit weary. He took the papers from my hands and added them to the pile, collecting the unmarked stack. Standing, he shuffled the papers on top of his filing cabinet. I hesitantly stepped around his desk, waiting, as he turned around. He took a step towards me, and we were now less than a couple feet apart. I looked at him, suddenly noticing how clear his green eyes were. His body shifted towards me, and I jerked back without thinking, my legs hitting his desk. Raising his arm, Mr Jones ever so lightly grazed my cheek before trailing down to my collarbone. I stiffened slightly. 

“What-” I started, then freezing as I felt his leg slightly push in between mine, causing me to adjust my footing. I looked down at his leg between mine. I couldn’t help but feel a little rush of excitement course through me. 

“You want extra credit, right?” He murmured into my ear, his hand slowly worming its way around my waist. I couldn’t answer, I just stood there. “I’ve seen the way guys look at you,” He continued, “In class, I hear what they say when you’re not listening. The new girl, you’re like a brand new toy they all want to play with. And let’s face it, Sophia … who can blame them?” His voice was low and sultry, and I found despite my shock, that I was becoming less rigid with anxiousness. I slowly looked up at him. Of course, I had noticed that he was the best looking teacher I had ever had. He always dressed professionally, which was an added bonus. Every collared dress shirt he word hugged his biceps nicely, and he always had an alluring cologne. My mind was racing, and now my heart was pounding for a different reason. Part of me knew this was wrong, part of me only wanted a better grade, and part of me was wild beyond reason with desire. 

“U-uh,” I stammered, cut off as I felt his hand touch my thigh. His hand touched my inner thigh under my skirt, and I breathed. Mr Jones heard that, and grinned. “I take that as a yes,” he said quietly, looking at me as his hand traced the bottom of my underwear. “Well, well,” he said in a half taunting, half scorning voice. “Am I turning you on?” He said into my ear and I shifted, feeling the familiar feeling between my legs. He was, and I couldn’t hide the fact that I had fantasized about this sort of thing. Glancing down at him, I could see his dress pants stretched out.

“Stop,” he commanded as I closed my legs, using his leg to separate them again. His hand rubbed against me again, and I bit my lip slightly to stifle an automatic response. Slowly, he lifted my panties and ran a finger against me. I leaned back and grabbed his desk to keep balance.

His hands slowly unbuttoned my top. “The best part of working at a private school,” he cooed, “Is seeing your ass in that skirt … this god forsaken shirt.” He unbuttoned my shirt just enough to see my red lace bra. “You striked me as more of a black lace girl,” he mused. He pulled down my bra just enough to expose a semi hard nipple. Without saying a word, his fingers pinched and twisted them, and my nipples hardened automatically. I gave a small yep. It both felt good and hurt slightly. 

“Turn around,” he ordered, backing up. I stared at him, unmoving.

“Why,” I said stupidity. He looked back at me for a moment before grabbing me, spinning me around, and pressed me against the desk. 

“You’d better listen if you want that extra credit,” Mr Jones growled in my ear. The sensation of feeling his hard cock pressed against me made my back arch slightly, and I could have sworn I heard him chuckle. His hand gripped my waist, and I heard clanging of metal as he unbuckled his pants. “Now,” he said in my ear as his hands pulled down my panties. Without having to be asked, I lifted each leg to help free myself of them. I could hear a grin in his voice as he said, “Good girl.” I couldn't help but feel a surge of desire, anticipating what was to come. Regardless of how wrong I knew this was, it was also so very hot. 

There was no warning of him entering me. I felt him push the tip in, then sink all the way in. I gasped, and then moaned. “Oh, fuck,” I breathed. There was a moment's pause before he started to move, as if he was basking in the feeling. 

“You’re so fucking wet, you made this so easy,” he taunted in my ear, thrusting slowly. He started to pick up pace, while keeping his deep thrusts. I had been with only two other guys, and it showed that Mr Jones knew what he was doing. With any particularly deep thrust, I let out a loud moan. I couldn’t help but be incredibly turned on by this situation, it was as if every fantasy I had was coming true. “Shh,” he grunted. “Wouldn’t want to get caught, would we?” he said, hands gripping my waist. As if to spite me, he pulled out just barely, and slammed into me hard. 

I gripped the desk, my knuckles turning white as I kept my hardest to be quiet. I moaned quietly my answer, hearing his breathing increase as he fucked me faster and harder. 

“Fuck you’re tight,” he grunted in pleasure as he continued to slam into me. I could feel my pleasure gradually building with every deep thrust. 

“My god,” I moaned. He feels so fucking good. I couldn’t help but enjoy myself. I’m getting fucked by Mr Jones, I repeated in my head in pleasured bewilderment.

“I’m going to cum in you,” he said in my ear without room for question. I turned my head to look at him and bit my lip and nodded. “Fuck,” he said, grabbing my face before slamming his lips into mine. His tongue was needy and wild, muffling my moans as his hard cock slammed into my dripping pussy again and again. 

Finally I felt the slow, deep thrusts as he came. He pulled out, clearing his throat as he made himself decent again. I straightened up and turned around, accepting the tissues in his outstretched hand. After I cleaned the best I could, he smirked. “You didn’t cum,” he stated in a matter of fact tone. 

I looked at him, slightly surprised that he cared. “Um … no,” I said. 

“But you were close?” Mr Jones said, stepping towards me, his hand reaching down my skirt again. I grabbed his arm for balance without thinking. His fingers dipped down, running along my still dripping wet sex. I moaned slightly as his finger ran over my clit. 

I nodded vigorously. Without another word, he pushed me back to lean against his desk, and he hovered beside me, rubbing my clit with his finger. I moaned, leg shaking slightly. Mr Jones crouched down and inserted a single digit into me. I groaned, gripping his shoulder. His cock had felt so good, I yearned for it again. But his finger was doing just fine. Between him fingering me and keeping my clit stimulated, I could feel myself getting close. God that was fast, I thought to myself in amazement. He knew just where to touch me to make me weak. 

“Oh fuck! Mr Jones-” I gasped, unable to stop myself. “Oh god, oh- oh-” I gasped suddenly as his finger left me and he stopped. He stood up, with a smug look on his face. I felt deflated, my building orgasm diminished.

He licked his fingers slowly, staring at me. “You don’t get to finish. Not today.”

I gulped, 'today?' He grinned as if he had read my mind. “See yourself out,” he said, gathering the stack of papers he had placed aside before, “Same time tomorrow.”


	2. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History repeats itself.

“Come in,” Mr Jones said. 

It was twenty minutes past the last bell. I had been sure to wait downstairs before making my way to the class, just in case I was seen. After the precious day I had left light headed, and with my mind racing. I couldn't deny the pleasure and excitement I had felt, but I also knew how wrong it was. The whole secrecy made the temptation even more appealing, and I found myself unable to stay away. Taylor had teased me today, saying “Did you get your extra credit?” I didn't know how to tell him I was about to earn some more. 

Mr Jones had already taken care of locking the door. I approached his desk, but before reaching it he held his hand up. “Sit,” he said, gesturing to the desk in front of him. I scooted myself back onto the table in front of him. Mr Jones sat down in his chair, leaning back slightly. “You're here for your extra credit?” He asked in a slightly mocking tone. I nodded. As if he didn't already know. 

“Perfect.”

He motioned with his two fingers to spread my legs, and I complied. I hiked my skirt up a bit, flashing him a glance at my white lace thong. “Show me how bad you want me,” Mr Jones ordered. “That is, you do want to be fucked again, don't you?” He said tauntingly with a hint of a devious smile. 

I obeyed, moving my panties aside to reveal my gleaming already wet pussy. I couldn't hide the fact that this whole situation wildly turned me on, and he knew it. Mr Jones was so sure of himself which made every order easy to follow. I enjoyed being dominated, especially by an older more mature man. 

"I've always fantasized about having a sexy young thing like yourself throw herself at me ..." Mr Jones said, watching my intently. "I'm in charge, remember that." 

"Yes, sir," I replied in a quiet whisper, awaiting what was to come.

Mr Jones unbuckled his pants, “Touch yourself,” he ordered. As I began to rub my clit, Mr Jones took his cock out from his underwear and started to slowly jerk himself. The whole thing was erotically hot, both of us masturbating in front of each other. It was also the first time I got to see how thick and long Mr Jones’ cock was. I was almost drooling over the sight

“Come here,” he said, and I walked around his desk. Standing in front of him, placed his hands on my shoulders and forced me to me knees. Without further instruction, I eagerly took him into my mouth. I heard him let out a loan groan. He leaned back in his chair, watching as I ran my tongue along his length, using my hand to grasp him as I made his cock wet with my mouth. I looked up at him, and was pleased to see that his eyes were closed and had a look of pleasure on his face. 

“Enough,” he groaned, just as I had started to run my tongue along his head. He pulled me up, standing as well, spun me around and bent me over the desk. “You've been a bad girl,” he whispered into my ear. “I saw you staring at me today in class.” Without warning, his hand met my ass. I let out a surprised yell. “Did you think about me fucking you in the middle of class?” He slapped my ass again, and I buckled slightly, but almost moaned a little. His hand reached behind me and rubbed me through my underwear. He could feel my answer. “Answer me,” he ordered. 

I groaned, “Y-yes, sir.” And it was true, I had been. While Mr Jones was lecturing I had let my mind replay the day before, and I had subconsciously been squeezing my legs together during class. Letting me go, he sat back down in his chair and motioned for me to sit on his lap. I stepped out of my panties, leaving them on the floor as I straddled him, slowly lowering myself onto him. 

“Fuck,” I moaned. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down all the way onto him. 

“Fuck your self on me,” he ordered. I started to move, grinding my hips and bouncing up and down. He unbuttoned my shirt, taking it off. Mr Jones smirked. “Did you wear a black lace bra just for me?” I bit my lip and nodded. I heard him mutter fuck, before grabbing my hips and thrusting hard and fast into me. I cried out and wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning. He pushed me away from him, unclasping my bra and throwing it aside. His rough hands grabbed both my breasts, and his mouth met my nipple. He sucked and bit and tugged, leaving me moaning quietly and feeling my orgasm building. I didn't want him to leave me like yesterday, where I was forced to go home and get myself off, all the while wanting and dreaming about him inside me. 

He stopped moving, pulling me up off him. I let out a noise of disappointment. He picked me up and sat me on his desk, and positioned himself in front of me. When he entered me again it with with one quick hard thrust, both of us moaning at the same time. I wrapped my legs around his waist, gripping the desk for support. Mr Jones crushed his lips against mine while thrusting slowly, he pulled back and started to move his hips at a faster pace. I moaned as he fucked me harder and faster, the only sound from the room was our heavy breathing.

“Oh, god,” I gasped as his cock repeatedly hit the right spot.

“Are you going to cum all over my cock like the good slut that you are?” Mr Jones groaned as slammed into me hard. 

I started to scream out, but he wrapped his hand around my throat. I could only moan quietly. I felt my toes curl slightly, my breathing quickened as he fucked me faster, not slowing down. My eyes met his and I threw my head back, raking my nails down his arms as I came around his cock, my back rising off the desk slightly. 

“Fuck,” I moaned. Mr Jones gave one last deep hard thrust, leaning against me as he came, his throbbing cock emptying inside me. 

After tiding the best we could, I asked, "Have I got my extra credit?" I turned to look at him, feeling a surge of bravery.

Mr Jones smirked. "Maybe."


	3. New Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about getting to know Taylor

Mr Jones' cock slammed into me hard and I gripped the desk for support. "Fuck!" I cried out. 

"Are you enjoying this?" He growled seductively into my ear. 

I was bent over his desk, skirt shoved above my hips, my uniform shirt unbuttoned and tits exposed. His hands reached around to pinch my nipples, and I turned my head and bit my lip, nodding. "Good girl," he cooed, pushing my head back down on the desk as he thrusted into me. Suddenly, there was another voice. 

"W-wha ..." In horror, I looked over at the door to where Taylor was standing. He almost dropped the books he was holding. I tried to push myself off the desk in hurried embarrassment, but Mr Jones kept his hand against my back. His movement only slowed slightly. 

"Don't just stand there," Mr Jones said, "I've seen you two in class. Come."

Dazed and shocked, Taylor closed the door and approached the desk, his noticeable erection straining through his jeans. Mr Jones pulled out of me, and pulled me upright. "You're going to suck my cock while he fucks you, do you understand?" Mr Jones told me, and I looked at him, nodding ever so slightly. I glanced over at Taylor, who almost seemed uncomfortable having his hard cock restrained. 

"Get up on the desk," Mr Jones ordered. I climbed onto the desk on all fours, learning down slightly to take his cock into my mouth as he stood at the end of the desk. 

As I ran my tongue along his length, I heard Taylor unzip his jeans and move around behind me. Mr Jones let out a small groan, holding onto my head as I took him deeper into my mouth. I felt the tip of Taylor's cock rub against my slit briefly before entering -

\- 7:00 am -

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

I woke with a jolt, my alarm ruining my fantasy. I shut it off, breathing heavily as I came to the realization that I had dreamed about being fucked by not only my teacher, but my friend. My inner thighs were sticky with my arousal, and I felt slightly upset that my dream had stopped when it had. 

\- 1:00 pm -

In class I couldn't keep my eyes off Taylor and Mr Jones. I kept thinking back to my dream, and it kept turning me on in the middle of class. I kept finishing the rest of my dream myself, imagining Taylor fucking me, envisioning our wild threesome in the middle of class.

Taylor caught me staring at him (albeit it was more like staring at his crotch) and I blushed automatically. Had I been that obvious? He looked at me for a second then said, "Do you want to go out? There's a pretty decent club around here," he said. 

I stammered, "Uh, tonight?" It was a Thursday, who partied on a Thursday?

"Yeah," he said, flashing a smile at me. I couldn't help myself, I smiled back. Taylor was my only friend here, and he was both attractive and nice to me. 'Maybe he's attracted to me too' I thought.

"Sure," I said, turning back to my work. I glanced over at Mr Jones and saw him staring back at me. 

 

There was no extra credit session with Mr Jones after school. I walked past him at the end of class without a second glance his way.

\- 12:00 am -

Taylor and I pre drank at his place before taking a cab to the club. I had never been to a club with just one other guy, but I was aware of the possible expectations. And after my dream this morning, I felt open to anything. The club was surprisingly busy for a Thursday, all full of students. 

Holding his hand out, I accepted, and he lead me through the crowds and onto the dance floor. Taylor wasted no time with his intentions, and pulled me close to him as he danced with me, his hands on my hips. The alcohol made me brave, brave enough to not care what was happening.

"You're really hot," he yelled over the music into my ear. His hand trailed down and grabbed my ass. 

"So are you," I yelled back, grinding my hips into him. Our mouths met with needy hot lust, and our tongues collided in the middle of the dance floor. I broke away, turning around and grabbed his hands, placing them on my hips as I grinded my ass back into him. I could feel his hardness pressed against me. 

"Let's get out of here," he said into my ear. I turned around and nodded, letting him take my hand again and lead me away, out of the club.

We started to walk away, approaching a dark alley. Grabbing his hand and pulling him into the alley, I couldn't help but giggle, "I fantasized about you," I blurted out with a slight slur in my voice. 

"Really?" My eyes adjusting to the dark, I could see him grin. He backed me up against the brick wall, and I shivered slightly at the coolness of it. He pressed against me again, this time positioning himself so his hardness was pressing against my pussy underneath my dress. I let out a small sigh, and he kissed me roughly, his hand reaching down to rub me. He broke away suddenly, "Are you not-" I shook my head, grinning. I figured no panties would be easy and a fun surprise, if something were to happen.

I heard him mutter 'Holy christ' as he felt how wet I was. 

"I don't have anything," he said as his hands groped my breasts. My dress had a low v cut down the front, and he pulled the fabric aside and sucked on my nipple. "No bra either?" He chuckled. 

I pushed him back a bit, and crouched down. It didn't matter to me, Mr Jones never used anything, and besides, I was on the pill. Before he could say anything, I unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear, taking him into my mouth quickly. Taylor groaned, holding onto my shoulders as I ran my tongue over his head, using my hand to jerk him as I sucked him fast and hard. 

Without a word, Taylor pushed my shoulders away and helped me up. He picked me up quickly, shoving my dress above my hips and pressed me back against the wall. "Hold on," he groaned, positioning himself, then letting me sink down onto his cock. I moaned, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he thrusted quickly. "Turn around," he said, lifting me off him. I braced myself facing the wall as Taylor entered me from behind, fucking me quickly and hard. I pressed my ass farther back into him, moaning.

"Oh fuck," he gasped out, pulling out abruptly and finishing onto the ground. I turned around and leaned against the wall, letting out a content sigh as I tugged my dress down. 

Taylor cleared his throat, pulling his pants back up. "Was that-"

"It was great," I said, giving him a light kiss on the lips, before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the alley.

Feeling more confident after tonight's incident, I had a game plan tomorrow for Mr Jones.


	4. Taking Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophia takes control

White lace thong, matching push up white lace bra set from VS. Check. Subtle but flirty makeup that lures and draws attention to my eyes. Check. Shirt unbuttoned one too many buttons. Check. Hair in a loose curl. Check. Perfume, check. Fishnet stockings? Double check. 

Walking into class Friday I felt oddly powerful, well aware of the lingering eyes of the boys that followed me. 'It's definitely the stockings,' I thought to myself, tossing a sly smile to a guy visibly checking me out. As I walked to my seat, I felt Mr Jones' eyes on me. 'He better be watching my ass,' I thought as I sat down next to Taylor, who took his time examining my outfit. 

"Fishnets, huh?" He said, pondering me. "Surprised. Is there an occasion?" He asked with a slight tone of innocence.

I batted my eyelashes at him, "Nope, just a normal Friday."

A while later, after finishing lecturing, Mr Jones called me to his desk. I took my time sauntering over. "Yes?" I said, smiling, standing in front of his desk.

He leaned forward slightly, "That's not appropriate school attire," he said in a hushed voice so only I could hear. 

I placed my hands on the edge of his desk and leaned forward slightly, causing my arms to press against my chest and reveal the top of my lace bra. "And?"

He smirked slightly, eyes darting to my chest then back to meet my gaze. "Lunch." Without saying another word, he opened his laptop. I walked back to my seat, feeling a wave of excitement.

 

\- 12 pm -

Come noon I knocked on Mr Jones' door and opened it, welcoming myself inside and closing it behind me. 

He was sitting at his desk, as usual, arms behind his head as he studied me. "Want to explain why you're dressed like that?"

I smiled a little, walking over to the desks slowly. I took my time easing myself onto the edge of one, and pulled my skirt up higher. I parted my legs slightly, revealing enough to give Mr Jones a good view. 

"Matching," he mused. "Slutty." Getting out of his chair, he walked over, eyeing me intently. His hand groped my through my shirt, and pulled me to the edge of the desk with his other hand. Immediately I felt his hard cock press against me. 

"Tell me," he muttered as he started to unbutton my shirt slowly, "Did you fuck Taylor?" 

I watched as he reached the last button. "Why does it matter to you?" I replied. 

Not replying, he backed up and pulled me off the desk, and spun me around and pressed me face down against the desk. "Because," he growled as he pressed his hard member against my ass. "I wanted to fuck you yesterday, and you left without a word." I grinded my ass back against him, pushing him back. 

"Why do you think I'm here now?" I said innocently. I grabbed his face in between my hands and kissed him lustfully, colliding my tongue against his. His hands went below my bra and pinched my nipples, and I bit his lip lightly, moaning into him. 

"Sit at your desk," I breathed as I pulled away. There was a moments pause, as if Mr Jones was figuring out if he liked me being the one calling the shots. "You'll enjoy it, I promise," I added with a sly smile.

Settling into his chair, I dropped to my knees, unbuckling his belt. Mr Jones let out a long sigh, watching as I freed his erection from his pants. I looked up at him as I ran my tongue along his length before taking him fully into my mouth. I lightly sucked his balls while stroking him with my hand. Mr Jones groaned, and I felt his cock twitch in my mouth. Taking this as encouragement, I took him as deep as I could, gagging slightly as I moved my head. His hand grasped the back of my head and I let him control me, feeling his hips thrust into my mouth, picking up pace. 

There was three rapid knocks on the door.

"Fuck," Mr Jones swore, pushing me away. "Didn't you lock the fucking door?"

I blinked up at him. "Oops, must have forgotten," I said innocently. 

"Get up," he demanded. Instead of listening, I backed under his desk, motioning with my index finger for him to scoot forward. Mr Jones' look of shock and anger disappeared quickly. Grinning, he moved forward until his hard on was hidden by his desk. "You dirty little-"

"Mr Jones?" There was a female voice coming from the door, and it sounded like one of his colleagues. 

"Ah- yes, Hilary?" Mr Jones' voice leveled. 

"There was just a few quick things the board ..." I tuned the conversation out, placing my mouth back onto his cock, which was still rock hard and dripping pre cum. I ran my tongue along his head, to which I felt him suck in a breath. Wrapping my hand around his length, I began to slowly jerk him off, then picked up pace and swirled my tongue over his cock. 

"Yeah- yeah, that's fine," Mr Jones said hurriedly. His hips raised slightly, and I let go with my hand, instead deep throating him. The conversation sounded as if it was coming to an end, and Mr Jones sounded like he was close to cumming himself. 

"Are you okay?" Hilary asked, with slight alarm in her voice. I had a sudden image pop into my head as I continued to suck his cock. An image of me, being bent over a table and fucked, as his colleague watched. Or even better, both of us on all fours, getting turns being fucked by Mr Jones' thick cock. 

"Yeah. Sorry. Thanks for the info, see ya," he said with disregard. 

I heard the door close again, and Mr Jones pushed me back, and let out a long suppressed groan. "You fucking ..." he grinned while he said this. "Lock the goddamn door." 

I obliged happily. "Sit on my cock," he demanded. He pulled me towards him, hands reaching between my legs and ripped my stockings at the crotch. 

I couldn't help it, I licked my lips. That was incredibly hot. I pulled my panties aside, and positioned myself onto his pre cum soaked cock and without hesitation sunk down onto it. We both moaned. He felt so good in me feel. I could feel my wetness grip his cock as I started to move. I placed my hands on his shoulders, bouncing up and down onto him, gaining speed. 

"You little slutty tease," he moaned, pulling my bra down to suck and nip on my nipples. 

I moaned into him as I fucked him faster and harder, the wet sound of my pussy slapping and echoing the room. "Tell me when you're going to cum," I breathed into his ear. I heard a low grunt as a reply, and kept my pace.

"Oh fuck- I'm gonna-" Mr Jones moaned. 

Without warning, I pushed away from him, and stood up, his cock slipping out from me. Without a word, I started to button my shirt. 

"What the fuck?" He groaned in disappointment, glancing down at his throbbing cock. 

I smiled as I reached the last button. "Payback's a bitch."


End file.
